Scarce Grief
Episode Six, Season One, of Cold (WFW) Enjoy! <3 Scarce Grief My tears still wet the ground back at the cave, and my heart still ached for the tom I had loved. My eyes still blurred with tears of sorrow as I remembered to love in his eyes before he died. Dewheart... I knew I loved him from the start, and the fact that he loved he enlightened my heart. But now, he was gone. Crowheart stood stiffly beside me, obviously annoyed about something I didn't know. Snowbreeze looked uncomfortable next to Crowheart, and the ThunderClan tom seemed so comfortable with Snowbreeze nearby. He shuffled his paws, and strided ahead. Snowbreeze slid in beside me. "You know, you shouldn't have been so obvious in front of Crowheart. He's a bit heartbroken now." "What?" I stuttered. "What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused. Snowbreeze sighed and brushed her tailtip against my cheek and purred. "I think you'll find out soon." She padded away to go join Minnowfur, and I stared after here in utter confusion. Dawnfur strode up to me. "How long do you think they'll hold Reedtail?" I stumbled back, not sure why Dawnfur came up to me. She rolled her eyes. "I'm asking you because you were closest to that Dewheart tom. He had the best information on finding Reedtail. So?" I shrugged. "I don't know how long they'll hold him. They'll probably hold him until we get there. They must be trying to lure us in." "Then we can't go in." Dawnfur said grimly. "It's too risky." I stared at her in shock. "But we can't just leave him there! Minnowfur would be desvastated!" Dawnfur growled. "She's already like that, plus, we can't risk our lives raiding the rogues." I sighed. "But we're a team, Dawnfur. We're pratically sworm to each other. Would you leave your love behind?" "I don't love." Dawnfur hissed. "It's foolish. Mooning over a tom who's no use to you." Her radiating eyes flashed as she stomped ahead. "I'll never understand true means of love." She spat back at me. I watched as she slid over to Minnowfur, and Crowheart slowed down for me to catch up. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said suddenly. Looking at the black tom, I could see the hardness in his bitter eyes. "What's wrong?" I whispered worriedly. His usual kind, warm, glowing eyes had hardened and were full of bitterness. "You won't understand." He muttered softly. My eyes searched his. "If someone's bothering or hurting you, just tell me. I'll do my best to help you, Crowheart." Brighty's Section Crowheart ducked away. "You can't help, when you're what's hurting me." I stopped, and looked at him. "Am I really what's hurt you? Oh, I'm so stupid. Of course, it's about Dewheart. I-I'm sorry." Crowheart sighed. "I wish that we could have worked this out. We could have at least talked. Now we're fighting over stupid things, and tearing our life apart." "What are you talking about?" I mewed, completely confused by his words. "I mean," he mews. "That I still like you. Not Snowbreeze. Even after Dewheart." I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't say that if he was still alive." He growls. "Yes I would! I don't care what you think, and I know I'm right!" I shut my eyes. "No. You don't. I'm so confused now. You confuse me." He turns away. "Fine. Just don't go falling in love with anyone else." With that, he stalked off. I stared at him, still puzzled by his words. ~*~ I winced at my words. I could hear them echoing in my head, and I realized just how horrible they were to her. I didn't meant to hurt you Storm. But I just couldn't figure her out. She confused me. But it was within her rights to love Dewheart. I feel like a jerk for telling her not to love. And yet, I felt like I was right. She didn't know how I felt, and almost rubbed it in my face. Clueless. But she had her rights. I shut my eyes. I can't believe myself right now. I couldn't stop from loving her though. I knew that was real. But she didn't know. Not how I felt, how she hurt me, and how I feel know. I'm not sure how to react to that. One thing is for sure though. She doesn't know... End Brighty's Section Firey's Section (A bit change to Brighty's section but her section is going in as part of the episode :D) Crowheart ducked away. "You can't help, you wouldn't understand." I stopped, and looked at him. "Alright, Crowheart. But I'll be here for you if you need me. I'm sure I can help you with this problem." Crowheart sighed. "I wish you could. Though I don't think you would understand what's going on, I mean look at you right now." "What are you talking about?" I mewed, completely confused by his words. "I mean," he mews. "That someone just broke my heart, shoved me away like I was dirt. Took another tom for all I'm worth. storm, I think you should leave this to be for now, I mean, you don't even know what's wrong." I glanced at him, my eyes wide. "I don't understand." He growls. "Exactly! I shouldn't tell you anyways. It's all a mistake, a little trouble that you will never understand. You stand there like a perfect figure, but it's all this that hurts me the most, yet you don't get it!" I shut my eyes. "No, I don't get it. Crowheart, what's wrong?" He turns away. "Nothing. I told you before, you wouldn't understand." With that, he stalked off. I stared at him, still puzzled by his words. ~*~ Crowheart winced at his words. He could hear them echoing in his head, and he realized just how horrible they were to her. I didn't meant to hurt you Storm. I know you don't know, but I didn't want to hurt you more than those wrods did... But Crowheart just couldn't figure her out. She confused him. But it was within her rights to love Dewheart. Crowheart feel like a jerk for telling her nothing about it. She has a right to love Dewheart... But she doesn't know how much it hurt me instead. And yet, Crowheart felt like he was right. She didn't know how he felt, and almost rubbed it in his face. Clueless. But she had her rights. He shut my eyes. I can't believe myself right now. Crowheart couldn't stop from loving her though. He knew that his love was real. But she didn't know. Not how he felt, how she hurt him, and how he feel now. Crowheart wasn't sure how to react to that. One thing is for sure though. She doesn't know... End of Firey's correcting section ~*~ I watched as his black pelt faded into the shadows as night fell. Every word hurt, and I had no idea what had hurt him. The way he spat out those words made me feel bad. What did I do wrong? His eyes had flashed in anger when I had asked him what was wrong. He acted like I should know. Now I wished that Dewheart was still here, to reassure me and tell me everything would be alright. Snowbreeze was watching the two of us, and her eyes seem to sadden as her eyes followed Crowheart to the corner of the den. She's been watching us this whole time... Was there something Iwas supposed to know? It wasn't wrong for me to care about Dewheart. His brown fur never failed to draw my eyes in, and his warm yellow eyes drew me right in. But Crowheart's sleek, black fur always caught my eye too. I didn't really have any real feelings for Crowheart, but I could see in his eyes something was there for me. But what? I felt clueless, useless in Crowheart's eyes. But I really wanted to know what was wrong. Then I made my choice. I would walk up to him and ask. What is really wrong, Crowheart? ~*~ He watched as Storm came forth. "What now, Storm?' He growled gruffly. He knew he should be nice, be the kind tom he was at the start of this journey, but now, it hurt too much. She blinked. "I wanted to ask what was really wrong. I want to help you, Crowheart. I really do. Please tell me." She's so innocent. Yet so ignorant to the signs of love. "Do you really want to know?" Crowheart hissed. Storm nodded. "Yes, Crowheart. It's my wish." Her wish... He didn't want to deny her wish. But he didn't want to tell her what's she's done. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's between you, me and Dewheart." "What?" Her eyes widened in surprise, then it turned into defensive anger. "Hey, I'm allowed to love who I want." She hissed. Crowheart sighed. "But you don't get it, Storm." "I don't." She spat. "Explain." He looked into her fierce eyes and whispered. "I love you..." ~*~ I only stared at him in shock. He loves me. In my heart, I could feel a small bud rise from within, and I smiled at him. "I think I love you too." My heart beats, and I think. I'm sorry Dewheart, but we weren't meant to be together... Crowheart's eyes remained solid and hard, but I could see that he was smiling inside. "I'm sorry I hurt you all along." I whispered, knowing why he was so angry. "I never knew you loved me so much." "More than ever." He purred. I purred with him, and embraced him. Then I saw Snowbreeze. Her eyes were shadowed, and I could see tears leaking from her eyes. Crowheart traced my gaze, then sighed. "I must go apologize to her." I watched him leave, then felt Dawnfur brush against me. "Come on, let's go sleep. We're raiding the rogues tomorrow." "Alright." I went to my nest, still thinking about Crowheart's words. I love you... The End. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Cold